


Do you want company?

by randomcactaceae



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Damie fluff but also Damie hurt/comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, canon but hannah is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcactaceae/pseuds/randomcactaceae
Summary: After Dani got possessed by Viola, Jamie takes care of her wounds. Small hurt/comfort fic with a little bit of fluff. Set right after the lake scene.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you want company?”

Jamie planted a kiss on Dani’s knuckles while their fingers intertwined. They stayed silent for a while, immersed in their own thoughts. Jamie proceeded to wrap an arm around Dani to pull her closer, as she was still crying, but as soon as Jamie’s arm touched her side, she flinched.

“Dani? What’s wrong?” Jamie asked and unwrapped her arm, concerned.

Without saying anything, Dani lifted up her shirt from one side and saw a dark bruise near her ribs. She hadn’t seen it. In fact, she hadn’t seen if she got any wounds. Everything happened so fast, and now she felt just pain, both physical and emotional.

Jamie looked at Dani’s side, her eyes widening as she saw the bruise.

“Oh, dear. Dani, you’re hurt. What did she do to you? Do you have any more bruises?”

“I- I don’t know,” Dani said as she rolled up her shirt, revealing more bruises on her ribs, arms, waist, and back. Her neck had bruises as well. 

“Dani, you’re not okay. We need to take care of those wounds. Stay here while I go downstairs for some ice, okay?” 

“Okay,” Dani smiled but whimpered a bit. Even though she didn’t feel good, she loved it when Jamie showed her her protective side, and that somehow brought her peace.

* * *

Jamie went downstairs and headed to the kitchen to look for the things she needed to take care of Dani. She opened the freezer, took out the ice tray, and grabbed three ice cubes, which she placed on a wet towel. She suddenly heard a creak on the floor and saw Hannah standing in the doorway.

“Is she okay?”

“Well, turns out she's full of bruises. I only saw a big one on her side, and some on her neck, but I bet she has more.”

“Do you need some help?” Hannah asked, concerned.

“Thank you, Hannah. I’ve got it covered. At least for now, I guess. I’ll let you know if I need anything”

“Okay dear. I’ll be helping the kids get ready for bed. After all, she’s in good hands”

“Thanks, Hannah” Jamie replied with a smile. Hannah turned around and headed upstairs with the kids. 

Jamie then continued gathering everything she needed. She took a cup of tea from one of the cabinets, boiled some water, chose a chamomile tea from the tea box, and waited for the water to be ready. Once it boiled, she put in the teabag while she started looking on the top cabinets for the homemade arnica ointment she made with the kids months ago. She found it and placed it on the counter as she waited for the tea to be ready. All she could think about was Dani. Her poor Dani who has been suffering a lot and was now in pain. She knew Dani wouldn't tell her everything that happened at the lake, so she needed to do her best to help her heal, at least physically.

Once the tea was done, she put it in a tray, poured herself a glass of water, placed everything else on the tray, and headed upstairs. 

She opened the door to Dani´s room and saw her in the exact same position she’d left her before she went downstairs. She was sitting at the edge of her bed, staring blankly at the wall, with a spark of fear in her eyes. Jamie was very worried about her, but she didn’t want to show it because it would cause Dani to worry more, so she had to be emotionally strong and keep that to herself. 

Dani slowly turned her head and looked at Jamie. She did her best to smile at her. Jamie walked towards the edge of the bed, placed the tray on the nightstand, and gently stroked Dani's hair with one hand. 

“Here you go, Poppins. The tea’s for you, but first, let’s check those bruises. Now, would you mind taking off your shirt?” Jamie said, with a small smirk she couldn’t hide at the end.

Dani laughed a little and started to take her shirt off, but she flinched in pain again. She tried once more, trying not to seem too vulnerable, but she couldn´t. She felt so much pain and she felt numb, both physically and mentally.

“Let me help you with this” Jamie told her as she started to carefully take off Dani's shirt. Dani eventually winced, especially when she had to lift her arms up. It hurt Jamie to see Dani like that, all covered in scratches and bruises, and with a sad look on her face. If only she could do anything to make her feel better.

Dani knew she had more bruises on her legs, but she didn’t want to bother Jamie any more with it. She didn't like feeling so vulnerable, even with Jamie.

Jamie took the towel with the ice cubes and sat next to Dani again.

“I know this is gonna hurt, but trust me, it’s for your own good.”

She placed the towel right on one of the bruises in Dani’s neck, which caused her to whimper in pain.

"I'm so sorry baby. The pain will soon go away, trust me"

Jamie tried to be as gentle as possible, not applying too much pressure. She continued applying the ice to the bruises in the rest of Dani’s body. With each touch, she flinched in pain. Jamie did her best to reassure her, and whenever she whimpered, Jamie would hold her hand reassuringly.

"You'll be alright, okay?" she would whisper as she gave her hand a little squeeze.

Jamie applied ice on the bruises and then proceeded to apply the ointment on the open wounds. She tried to do it with caution, not wanting to hurt Dani anymore. Dani was in pain, but she also felt comforted just by Jamie’s presence.

“Okay, I think we’re finally done!” Jamie said after a while. Dani let out a sigh of relief, which made Jamie smile and look up at her. Dani smiled back and took a sip of her tea.

“Thank you so much for taking care of me. You didn't need to do it, really,” Dani said shyly. No one had ever taken care of her the way Jamie did.

“It’s nothing” Jamie said sheepishly as she started sitting up. At least she did her best to help Dani feel better and maybe get some sleep.

“Jamie?”

“Yes?”

“Can you please stay?” 

“I will, Poppins.” 

* * *

Jamie got changed and crawled into Dani's bed to sit beside her. She was calmer by now, and she already had taken aspirin and finished her tea. But there was still a void in her. Somehow she felt empty inside, and it didn´t take Jamie much time to notice. Maybe Dani just needed her to be close.

Jamie slowly reached for Dani's hand and intertwined fingers. She then started to draw small circles with her thumb at the back of her hand. Dani smiled at the touch of Jamie's hand. They didn't talk too much but found comfort in each other's company. 

Dani let out a quiet yawn. ”I think I´m going to try and sleep now,” she said, not letting go of Jamie's hand.

”Okay baby, get some rest. I´ll be here if you need anything,” Jamie said, staring into her blue eyes.

”Thank you again. For everything,” Dani said quietly.

Without rushing, Jamie leaned in and planted a tender kiss on Dani's bare shoulder. It was just a brush because of the bruises, as she didn't want to apply much pressure on it. Dani smiled, and, with her free hand, lifted Jamie´s chin to look up at her. She kissed her as softly as she kissed her shoulder. Jamie smiled into the kiss as she felt Dani's soft lips into hers. After they pulled apart, Dani leaned her head against Jamie´s shoulder and closed her eyes. Jamie kissed Dani’s head as she leaned in and slowly wrapped her arm around her, placing her hand on her elbow, avoiding to touch the bruises on her side. She stayed up until Dani drifted off to sleep, keeping her close, her hands never letting go.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Jamie woke up as the sun started to peek through the window. Dani was still asleep by her side, with her hand in hers, resting her head on her shoulder. She looked peaceful, even though she knew maybe she wasn’t. She admired her features for a while and then proceeded and tried to move carefully, as not to wake her up, but she eventually did. 

“Morning, Poppins” Jamie said with a cheeky smile. Dani looked up at her and smiled back.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, I guess. Still hurts, though”

“I bet it does. But hey, the bruises look less inflamed” Jamie said, checking the state of the wounds. Dani smiled shyly. Her heart melted towards Jamie being so protective.

“Thank you again for staying” 

“You know for you I’d stay anytime” 

Dani took her hands in hers and gave them a small squeeze. They stared into each other’s eyes for a while. Jamie then leaned in and kissed Dani’s cheek, and then started lowering her lips to the scar that had formed around her neck. Dani felt a chill down her spine at the touch of her lips. Her neck was still sensible after the incident of the day before. Jamie noticed and looked up at Dani. She knew she was still in pain and didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable.

“Can I?”

Dani nodded, unsure about what she was going to do next.

Jamie gently pressed her lips against the scar in her neck and started tracing it with small kisses. Dani froze at the touch. It felt strange, but it somehow made her feel good. She felt warm and safe. But this was a new feeling for her. Jamie kissing her scar was a form of saying she loved her, and she knew that meant a lot for both of them.

Jamie pulled away and gave a small squeeze at Dani’s hand.

“Well, Poppins, it’s time for me to get to work. Those flowers ain’t picking themselves up, innit?”

Dani just smiled widely.

“I’ll come back soon, I promise”

She planted a kiss on top of Dani’s head and headed downstairs to the garden. Dani stayed in bed for a while, alone with her thoughts. Suddenly she felt the emotional drain of what had happened the previous night. All the memories came back, like waves of hurt underneath her skin. She knew nothing would ever be the same after this. It was like a part of her had died.

And what scared her the most was what was going to happen between her and Jamie. She loved her, but she wasn’t sure if Jamie was ready to face all the obstacles that would come if she stayed with her. She knew the love she could give Jamie was never enough and will never be.

* * *

Everything went on normally at the manor. But this time, it felt peaceful for the first time in many years. Hannah took care of the kids, Jamie went to the greenhouse, and Dani stayed in her room for a while; and later on she went down to the living room. She was feeling better physically, even though she knew there was a void in her soul she’d never get to fill again.

After dinner time, Dani headed back to the living room with Jamie and Owen.

“So, are you feeling better, Dani?” Owen asked.

“Yeah, I guess so”

Jamie walked towards her and held her from behind and whispered in her ear teasingly.

“You sure about that?”

Dani’s cheeks turned red. She always blushed whenever Jamie made those comments. Especially in public.

Owen raised an eyebrow, which just caused both girls to giggle.

“What? Jealous, Owen?”

The three of them spent the evening talking, as usual. Hannah took care of the children and joined them after they were asleep. Owen took out a bottle of wine and poured each one a glass.

“So, Dani, what are you going to do after you recover? Are you going to stay here for a while? You know you’re always welcome here, you can stay as long as you want to”

“Thanks, Hannah. Actually, I don’t know. perhaps I’ll stay here for a couple of months and-”

“And then we´ll see” Jamie said, holding her hand. Dani didn’t expect that. Jamie was really planning on staying by her side.

Dani squeezed her hand and stared into her eyes deeply. Jamie let go of her hand in order to wrap it around her waist. Hannah and Owen exchanged looks.

“Well, until you ladies figure it out, we'll be glad to have you both here. We always did. The kids will be happy too” Owen said with a reassuring smile.

“And what about you two, huh? Got any plans?” Jamie asked, looking back at Owen and Hannah.

“I think we’re staying here, I mean, we can't go anywhere and leave the kids” Hannah said, trying to avoid the tension created by the question.

“Sounds nice, I guess” Dani said, trying to finish the topic. It brought much tension to the four of them.

“Well, wanna play some cards, anyone?” Jamie said as she opened the cabinet and took out the card deck. She then shuffled them as everyone sat around the table. They proceeded to play some rounds of Rummy while drinking wine. 

Several hours had passed until Hannah and Owen decided they were going back to sleep. Dani and Jamie were still side by side on the couch.

“Goodnight, ladies” Hannah said, waving goodbye. “Don´t drink too much”

“No worries Hannah, see you tomorrow” Dani said, waving back. Jamie waved back too as she sat up and proceeded to tidy everything up.

“Want help?” Dani asked from the couch.

“It's okay Poppins, I´ve got this. Wanna take me to bed?”

“We can stay here, I won´t mind”

Jamie walked to the couch where Dani was laying, and lightly stroked her hair.

“Whatever you want” she said, as Dani smiled widely. Jamie went back to tidying the living room and then went to the wardrobe where they kept the blankets. She took three of them and headed back to the couch. She sat besides Dani and lightly stroked her cheek.

“I’m glad you're feeling better”

Dani smiled and leaned herself against Jamie. Jamie proceeded to wrap an arm around her, and stroke her hair with her free hand.

“Hey, about that thing you said about the plans…”

“We don’t have to rush it if you don’t want to. We´ll figure it out, you´ll see” Jamie said with a warm smile. Dani smiled back, reassured that whatever happened next, it will be by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I personally liked this plot, so I decided to add more to it. Please let me know what you think about it!! Also remember you can always leave a comment, suggestion, or feedback; here or in my tumblr. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) Please tell me if there's something I should correct. Positive and negative feedback is also welcome, I would appreciate it so much!  
> Also, this fic was made from an anon prompt I received on Tumblr. I don´t know who it was but thanks! (If you have any idea/prompt, feel free to send it)  
> Original prompt from Tumblr:  
> Damie prompt if you accept it: Jamie takes care of Dani and her bruises after the lady of the lake posseses her


End file.
